What  a glee summer
by RachelWinks
Summary: Schools out and so is glee, but does that mean all the popular kids are going to forget there not so popular glee members? They can try, but it will be hard when KURTS PARTY brings them all toggether...
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own glee! And hey im Rachel and i love glee! Thia is my first story so enjoy! :) **

**CHAPTER 1**

The strong breeze of summer air blew past Rachel Barry as she walked back from school. It blew by her with confidence, something Rachel didn't have. Losing regional's made her self esteem level drop faster than it took Quinn to get her figure back. She was furious with Jesse. In less than two weeks he broke her heart and stole her dreams. If New Directions couldn't have won, than why did Vocal Adrenaline have to?

But it didn't matter because it was summer. And Rachel Barry was taking a break. Well her version of a break. Everyone knows Rachel is not one to lose. So for the summer she had put herself on a confidence regaining schedule. From vocal seminars to genre practices, Rachel was preparing to win. She had set her goals high and planned on hitting them, one note at a time.

As she walked on she noticed that Ohio was looking a little brighter. Maybe just in her eyes, but the world was looking like it was coming back. After a long winter, and rainy spring, everything seemed to come into place. Rachel hoped it would be the same for glee club. Winning sectionals was sensational. And many ups and downs brought the glee club closer. Pregnancy, crushes, battles for solos and even a disability had brought together New Directions. And only one wanted to tear them apart.

Sue Sylvester. The frightening cheerio's coach was always looking for ways to destroy glee. From stealing leads, putting spies to work to becoming co-captain and leaking set lists. Sue wanted glee dead. And she was known for getting what she wants.

But odd jesters of kindness and put Sue on Rachel's nice list. Sue had offered to put in wheel chair exits and even saved glee. And rumour had it she had voted for New Directions at regionals. And Rachel was sure she was the one who convinced Figgins to give glee another year. But Rachel secretly liked Sue because she could sing. She had proven herself a good singer when she was in a Madonna video and she re-sung Olivia Newton Johns Physical with the artist herself. And Rachel was a fan of the artist.

Why? Because Olivia's "Your the one that I want" was the first song Rachel and Finn had sung together. _Finn._ Rachel shuddered. She loved the way his name sounded. She had loved him since the day they meant in Glee. Than he was dating Quinn but now...

Rachel thought back to what he said before they had gone on stage at regionals. _I love you_. Rachel went into a Finn daze. _Rachel Barry and Finn- _

**HONK!**

A loud car horn went off beside her, pulling her out of her Finn coma. A group of sophomores in a Toyota rav4 pulled up beside her. Rachel squinted into the tinted windows. She jumped as the car window rolled down. Tiao Cruz's Dynamite was blaring from the speakers.

"HEY !" Mercedes yelled over the music.

Rachel smiled; at the wheel was Kurt Hummel.

"New present Kurt?" Rachel asked, referring to the car.

"Yeah, it's a "Sorry you didn't place at regionals" gift. It's my Dad's way of being supportive." Kurt shrugged.

"Wow. All I got was a big hug and a "Don't worry we'll sue." Rachel joked.

"So are you coming to Kurt's party tonight?" A third voice asked from the backseat.

Rachel looked and came face to face with Quinn Ferbray sitting in the back. Mercedes must have seen the look of surprise on Rachel's face.

"Quinn is coming home with us because her car's in the shop. And since she lives with me we will be helping each other get ready for Kurt's party." She explained. "Wanna join?"

"Ummm... Sure, why not. But I need to get home first and decide what to wear. Kurt wouldn't like it if I arrived in a kitty shirt." Rachel joked as she waved good bye to them.

Everyone was looking forward to Kurt's summer bash. He had invited most the school and his house was huge. Even people who weren't fond of Kurt because he was gay still came because everyone who is everyone was coming.

That meant including Finn. Rachel couldn't wait to see him again. After all, an evening with Finn is a happy one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel raced home after talking to her friends. She was extremely excited. But she had one problem, what to wear! Ugggggg, she thought. How cliché of her! Wondering what to wear. She was disgusted with herself for caring what she looked like. She had always thought actions spoke more than looks. Or was that words? She didn't care. In this case looks over powered actions. (Actions being talent, of course.) And Rachel knew Finn already liked her for her talent but to keep him in Rachel world she had to look as great as she sang. Especially since there was other attractive female fish in the sea. _Even though most of them couldn't sing as well as me_, Rachel thought.

Usually Rachel enjoyed wearing her sweaters that displayed her love for animals. But Rachel realized that wasn't going to cut it. Her hands were flying as she pulled clothes out of her closet. What was she going to do? Then she had a thought. Who knows more about being pretty than a pretty person? She decided that maybe she should ask Quinn what to wear.

_Maybe I'll just go to Mercedes house now._ She quickly put on a sweater from the pile of clothes she had just made.

"I'm heading out Daddy's!" She called as she rushed out the door.

_I hope Quinn brought extra clothes, _She thought as she rushed to Mercedes house. When she reached Mercedes house she immediately felt scared. Rachel had never hung out with the glee girls outside of glee club. But being the girl that she was, she pushed her fear down and knocked on the door.

Mercedes mom opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Rachel, Come on in, Mercedes said you would be coming. They're upstairs."

"Thanks Ms. Jones." Rachel smiled as she headed up the stairs.

She smirked as she heard Mercedes loud music blaring through the wall. Rachel listened and heard the familiar track Relax by Blake Mcgrath. _Typical._ She thought. _Should I knock? Or act "chill" and open the door like were best friends?_ She weighed her options and decided to appear cool and relaxed.

"Hey Guys." She smiled as she opened the door to find clothes everywhere. _I thought I left the mess back in my room. _She thought as her surveillance the room.

"RACH!" Mercedes yelled, "What brings you here early?"

Rachel hesitated. She didn't know what to say to cover that she needed Quinn's help.

"I...um... I need something to wear!" She blurted.

Quinn looked surprise but Mercedes just nodded.

"You defiantly can NOT show up to the party of the year looking like you belong in a preschool." She said.

_Ouch _Rachel thought. But she knew how Mercedes was about fashion, so she knew she had it coming. She looked to Quinn to see what she had to say but Quinn was already pulling out clothes from her bag. _Oh I adore how she knew I was going to need help._ She thought.

Within minutes Quinn had already set out four outfits. Each outfit had its own personality. The first one was a blue flower printed sundress. The decided to knock it because it was a little too preppy for Rachel's style. The second and third one was mostly the same. Both a tank top and shorts. It was the last outfit that captured Rachel's attention. It was a purple plaid top with faded jeans. When Rachel tried it on, she looked like a country girl. But Quinn curled Rachel's hair, and that made her look more casual.

_RING! _ The phone was hardly heard over the music.

"WAAADDDUUUUPPPPPP?" Screeched Mercedes.

Rachel was dancing around, looking like an idiot. But strangely, she was enjoying herself. Quinn, quickly glancing at Rachel, had never seen her look so good. Well for Rachel anyways. But it wasn't the outfit or the hair that made her look beautiful; it was the look of joy on her face. She looked genuinely happy, which made her look beautiful.

"That was Kurt, the party is starting soon and he wants us there!" Mercedes yelled as she turned down the music. Rachel froze. A million thoughts went through her head. _Will I look ok? Will Finn like it?_ And those were only a few. She started fidgeting with her shirt. Her whole mind was wide awake and at full speed.

"This is it" She accidently whispered.

Mercedes glanced at her, worried. "What's wrong?"

Quickly realizing what she said, she went into full Rachel mode, babbling.

"What I meant was that this is it as in it is the summer and time for practicing because we need to get better, so maybe we can practice tomorrow or after the party, do you think Kurt will have good music? I hope so, knowing him he will!" She continued.

"Right, want to tell us what this really is about?" Quinn says, sitting on the bed.

"This is my first party that doesn't involve cake and a party game." She admitted, mentally slapping herself for letting her weakness show.

"There will be party games." Quinn said slyly. Rachel made a face in response.

"Quinn!" Mercedes smirked, "Listen Rach, this is my first party too, but I have you and Quinn! We will all be fine. Remember Kurt IS the one throwing the party."

"Only the best could come from this." Quinn reassured her.

"I am not too sure..." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's finish getting ready please!" Mercedes said, grabbing her sweater.

Rachel was torn. She could believe that it was Mercedes first party, she was in the glee club and all, but also Mercedes _was_ a Cheerio! Why wouldn't she have gone to any parties? She looked up at Quinn who was talking. _Obviously Quinn had been too many parties, she must be an expert!_

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her. "Are you ready or not?

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I am ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the VERY late upload... Enjoy..**

Chapter 3

On the way to the party Rachel learned an important lesson. Do NOT let Mercedes drive. She drove like they were on the open range with nothing to hit. Yet Mercedes continued to shout that her driving was like life, no regrets and no rules. Although many of the other drivers on the roads disagreed and honked their horns in protest while swerving to avoid getting hit. Quinn was laughing right along with Mercedes but every now and then she glanced at Rachel with a sickening look on her face. Rachel wanted to laugh at the fact that the head cheerleader, (who got thrown up into flips and suffered from baby pains), was getting queasy at reckless driving. She didn't laugh, she was too busy gripping her armrests and praying for the gods of Broadway to spare her life, they didn't want her talent to go to waste, did they?

Finally, (thank the Broadway Gods!) they arrived at Kurt's already raging party alive. Rachel wanted to fling herself out of the car and kiss the ground, but she decided that considering the groups of teens hanging around front, making out with dirt would NOT be a good impression.

Mercedes pushed passed the people and walked right in to the house. Rachel and Quinn followed, smiling and saying hey to people they knew. When Rachel walked in she saw Mercedes heading toward the kitchen. _Must be where Kurt is. _She thought as she tried to casually walk into the kitchen.

Mercedes and Kurt were already gossiping, she went to say hi and glanced at the water cooler where Quinn was now chugging water by the gallon. Walking over, she leaned herself on the counter.

Kurt looked at the nauseous cheerleader and then to Rachel. "Oh gosh, did Mercedes drive?"

Quinn just nodded and Rachel pretended to faint into Kurt's arms.

"Hey Kurt, I know it's your party but doesn't mean you can go around stealing my girl." Finn's voice traveled over to Rachel, sending a parade of butterflies flying up her stomach.

Kurt smiled and helped Rachel up to her feet. He gave Rachel a push, almost sensing her hesitation. She only hesitated to stop herself from flying into Finn's arms and never letting go. But as she slowly walked toward him, she felt the Finn-feeling coming on. Before she knew it, she was in his arms.

"Hey Rach.* He mumbled into her hair. Rachel got a warm sensation, again the Finn-Feeling. She saw her fellow glee members watching and quickly pulled away, blushing. Finn looked hurt at the sudden resist of affection. Usually Rachel liked flaunting her relationship because she wasn't considered a popular unless she was with Finn. But in front of her friends? Not now, not at the biggest party of the year.

"So, um, Rach…" coughed Mercedes, grinning. She loved how red Rachel got in the matter of seconds.

Rachel quickly turned back to her friends, ignoring Finn's frown and Quinn's jealous glare.

"I have been in here to long! I have guests to please, you know." Commented Kurt, leading them out the kitchen door and outside.

Rachel couldn't decide which came first, the blast of heat from the summer air or the whiplash from all the people she had never seen around school.

" RAAAACHHHHHEELLLL!" A blonde girl in a skanky white bathing suit barrelled toward her.

Rachel looked around to see if there was anyone beside her. Nope.

" RAAAACHHHH! SOOOOOOOOOO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAINNNN!" The blonde screeched, giving Rachel a hug and a kiss on the cheek, surprising both Rachel and Finn. Before Rachel could figure out what just happened, the blonde was skipping away.

"One of your faggy friends Kurt?" Santana smirked, flipping her hair as she walked towards them.

Kurt's face fell darkly and Mercedes looked like she was about to start a royal rumble than, and on that spot. Rachel looked to Finn to see what he was going to say but Finn was engrossed in what looked to be a rock on the pavement of the patio.

Rachel cleared her throat, "If you're going to talk in such a disrespectful way Santana, my boyfriend would be kind enough to ESCORT you out."

" Rach…" Finn started.

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Well, she didn't mean no harm, like she's just a chick. I can't hurt her or nothing." He stated, not bothering to look up at Rachel, he could feel the heat from her glare.

Mercedes smacked Finn over the side of the head. " First of all, Finn you better start standing up for my boy Kurt or you're gonna get a whip of a little thing I like to call MY FIST and second Miss Santana, you can leave Kurt alone and leave now."

"Whatever. Like you can make me." Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to the side of the pool.

"Oh Hell no, that Bitch has got to go." Mercedes snarled and walked away from the group.

Rachel knew that from the look on his face, Finn knew she was mad at him for not standing up for Kurt. She decided not to start a scene in front of the whole school. And the random kids who (she guessed) had crashed it. Instead, she turned to Quinn and Kurt who had started a conversation on Quinn's training exercises she had used to get rid of her baby fat. She tried to listen but, as it had so many times before, her mind turned to Finn.

_It's the biggest party of the year and it looks like he wants to start a fight with me. This is his entire fault. If he just stood up for Kurt I wouldn't have to be worried when I should be trying to relax. Would it have been really THAT hard to stand up for Kurt? Their parents have been dating for at least 3 months. What is up with him? Seriously, he needs to stop acting so immature._

Rachel kept babbling in her head, oblivious to the apologetic looks Finn was giving her.

_Speaking of Immature, Santana's gay comment was totally inappropriate. Just because some random girl kissed my-_

Rachel surprised herself. She had totally forgotten about the girl.

"Hey Kurt, um, about that blonde, did you know her?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound like one of those typical "gays hang with gays" people.

Kurt turned to Rachel, "No way, I'm guessing she was from Westvale."

"Wastvale, as in Westvale high school, as in Aural Intensity's Weatvale high?" Rachel sputtered.

Kurt shrugged, "Yup, I invited a lot of the glee kids around the area."

"So you invited the competition…. To a party?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Just wait until they're drunk and on the karaoke machine, we'll know what were up against." Kurt grinned slyly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Wow Kurt, I always thought I was the competitive one but you really have this underway."

"You know I do." Kurt grinned. "Hey look, I have to go check out the guys from Dalton Academy. Apparently their not partying, just asking too many questions about our set list and song choices."

Rachel suddenly realized she was left alone with Quinn, well except for Finn (which at the moment he didn't count). Racking her brain for something to say, she glanced around the Hummel's backyard. Quinn must have had more time to think of topics because started talking before Rachel could find any words to say.

"So, now that we got you an outfit, did you bring a cute bathing suit?" Quinn asked.

_Of course, she's only thinking about my appearance._

Rachel smiled slightly, "Yeah, I think, well I brought a bathing suit…"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You think? That's not a good answer."

Rachel shrugged, she hadn't really thought about water wear because she hadn't exactly planned on going into the water. It's not that she didn't want people to look at her body. It's that she didn't want people to look at her body and then compare it to others. She always agreed that confidence was key, but in front of people she hardly knew? With other girls that probably trained to look hot? (Is that what she really thought of other girls?)

Quinn sighed and put her hands on her slim hips. "Well I brought the HOTTEST bathing suit ever." She bragged, looking to see if Finn was listening. He was. "And I just can't wait to try it on, I'm going to get changed, and I suggest you do to." The blonde instructed, leaving Rachel no time for protest.

Slipping into her bikini Rachel thought about how she would walk out of the kabana/change room. She needed to practice confidence but she wasn't sure being half-naked was very appropriate.

She adjusted her strapless bathing suit top. She thought she looked like a skank, but she once read a story on a girl whose halter bathing suit top got wrapped around her throat while swimming, cutting of her breathing and leaving the girl without a voice for a long time. Rachel wasn't going to take any chances, her voice was her goldmine.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, she immerged from the kabana. Fortunately, Mercedes and some girl were causing a scene, giving her the opportunity to sneak back into the kitchen.

She backed up into the kitchen and slowly closed the sliding door, she wanted to just peak in the mirror before going out to the raging party again.

But before she could even get out the kitchen she says a sight in the living room that made her felt sick to her stomach.

What was _**SHE **_doing in the arms of the one, the only Finn Hudson?


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. Its short.**

Chapter 4

Rachel never knew a person could have so many emotions at once. She was first surprised than angry and then a something that felt too much like nausea. She was about to storm in there and beat the crap out of that girl when something stopped her. Her conscience. Damn.

**Rachel, you don't know the whole story! She might have fainted or be choking or having a seizure or mental breakdown!**

_You seriously think if she was having some sort of attack Finn wouldn't have come and get anyone? Plus he knows I'm mad at him. It's a mild bump in our relationship, and many teen guides to understanding boys say that when relationships are bumpy a guy will cheat!_

**CALM DOWN! You guys had a disagreement like what, 10 maybe 15 minutes ago? It wasn't even a fight! He wouldn't cheat after one lousy glare from you Ms. Berry.**

_I'm sorry, are you an expert on my love all of the sudden because-_

Than a third person joined the conversation.

_**Excuse-me? You two are just fighting here while that skank is in the arms of your boyfriend!**_

_And you are?_

_**YOUR'E SANITY!**_

Rachel shook her head, she really need to consult her doctor about putting her on heavier medication. She seriously just talked to herself, in three ways? _ Yes, yes you did. _Rachel rolled her eyes, she was wasting time.

Taking a deep breath and using all her strength, Rachel calmly walked into the room. She didn't know who to glare at first. Finn or the skank.

" Oh, Hey Rach." Finn looked over.

_Hey? HEY? __**HEY! **__YOU HAVE YOUR ARMS AROUND ANOTHER GIRLS NECK AND YOU SAY HEY? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DO YOU WANT ME TO PERSONNLY STRANGLE YOU!_

Instead she just blinked.

Finn didn't take the hint. "What's up?" He questioned

Rachel sneered. "I needed a favour but I'm gussing you already have your hands full." She glanced at Finn's hands resting at the other womans shoulder line.

" Rach, your kind of interrupting something." Santana smirked.

Before Rachel could tear her lungs out, Finn interfered.

"You're not interrupting anything. I was just helping Santana get her necklace uncaught from her hair." Finn smiled inonccently.

_He is so dumb, he thinks Sanatana is so innocent._

Santana pushed her chest out and leaned closer into Finn, sucking in her stomeph as she did so.

" It's _reeaaallllyy _caught, isn't it?" She purred.

_Something will be caught in a minute alright, __**MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK!**_

"Here. Let ME try" Rachel tried her hardest not to growl.

Santana pulled away from Finn, suddenly looking unsure. "Seriously, I think Finn's gentle hands can do it, not your man hands."

Rachel looked at Finn, his face was blank. He obviously wouldn't be standing up for her now.

Rachel walked up to Santana, and (reluctantly) Santana turned around. Rachel studied the back of the necklace, resisting the urge to strangle her with it. The chain was silver and the pendent was a silver S that was bedazzled with what looked like crystal. The chain was caught, which means Santana had a (not very good) reason to get Finn to help her. Even though Santana's intentions might have been a bit good, Rachel thought it wouldn't hurt to give the caught hairs an extra pull as she unlatched the necklace.

"Hmmm..." Santana whimpered as Rachel ripped the necklace from the hairs.

"Pretty Necklace." Rachel purred, stepping back from Santana and conveniently sliding next to Finn, who put his hands around her.

Finn looked down to his girlfriend and gave her an apologetic look. Rachel gave a tiny smile and shrugged, loving the way they could communicate through one glance. It would have been perfect if there wasn't the skank glaring at them. Rachel weighed her options.

On one hand she could lead Finn into another room to kiss him, a room like the kitchen where Santana still had a good view of the couple.

Or she could kiss him on that spot, showing confidence and flashing her relationship in Santana's face like it was the bright lights on Broadway.

**KISS HIM NOW!**

_**No, Its like your flaunting your relationship, its rude and unprofessional.**_

_WHO CARES? We don't have to be professional at a pool party!_

But before Rachel could finish arguing with herself, a pair of warm lips were pressing into her mouth. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around Finn's broad shoulders, wanting to see Santana's face but not wanting to ruin the moment at the same time. Her head was spinning.

_He made the first move. He's kissing me. Were perfect. I'm in love. _

Rachel and Finn had shared few kisses since he confessed his love for her at regionals. Mostly Rachel was shy to let their relationship show.

Rachel felt Finn's arms slide up and down her waist, trying to remember how they had gotten their in the first place. She was about to come up for air when Finn deepened the kiss. She suddenly reconized that this sweet kiss was going to be a full-out make-out soon if she didn't stop. Rachel pulled away, opening her eyes to a very sad Finn. Rachel felt proud, she had made up (and almost out) with Finn without a fight.

Rachel slid her eyes to look at Santana's face. It was as red as Scarlett O'hara's dress. Rachel licked her lips and gave Finn a another quick kiss before pulling back. She ran her hands through out his hair and felt him quiver. Without glamcing at Santana this time, Rachel placed her finger to Finn's lips.

She tilted her head so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Later." She said, giving the best seductive voice she could manage.

And without another look at either of them, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, swaying her hips because she KNEW Finn was watching.

Santana was probably shocked, that showed her to mess with Rachel Berry.


End file.
